Operation ALONE
by MasterPh0bia
Summary: Numbuh 51, has been captured but why? Find out who he is in set of flashbacks.Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

-I don't own/crate KND Carton Network & Tom Warburton does

-This all my OCs POV it will hardly change and Italics=Present

* * *

**Now loading….Kids next Door Mission**

**Operation: ALONE**

**A**

**L**one

**O**perative

**N**eeds

**E**xcruciation

**Chapter 1:Intro**

_I was in a torture chair, tied up in both arms and legs in a pitch black room on Moon Base_

_"Why am I here!" I asked out loud_

_"Because we…I'm interested in you…So introduce yourself to us." a voice in the blackness ordered_

_"I'm Numbuh 51 or,Lone Wolf or just Wolf.I'm about 6 feet tall and I'm you can see, I wear sunglasses all the time, have dark brown hair and wear a dark gray hoodie with hood up all the time." I replied_

_"Tell about your past now!" the voice demanded _

_"Never!" I __refused_

_Then it electrified me damn did it hurt and beat me with SPLUNKERS damnit I think I'm coughing up blood._

_"Tell us now" voice demeaned again_

_"Fine…"_

*Flashback 10 years ago *

_"I started in the Training Acdememy in Antarctica when I was 4; I was in my 6 month in training and kicking some robot ass in the simulation",I starte_d.

"Very good candit 51." Numbuh 30,the Arctic Base Trainer before 60, said

"Thanks." I replied.

"Time for Lunch." 30 said announcing to everybody.

_"I had a salad for lunch." I told the voice._

"Loner!" Fanny insulated

_"I then let out a sign a sigh and that's when I just I had enough and went to the training officer."_

"I want to do the simulations alone", I told 30.

"You're crazy", Numbuh 30 said.

"Let me do it!"

"Fine, good luck.", 30 said with a sigh

"Simulation Numbuh 250 out of 500, Good Luck…",The Arctic Base A.I announced.

I took out my swords to face a monster

_"It about my 7__th__ week in simulation, alone, when a guy by name of Stephen Tilles approached me. Wearing a red jacked, blue jeans and a blue shirt with the number 104 on it ,he had long blonde hair and blue eyes." _

"Allow me to introduce myself,Im Numbuh 104 I've seen you in training and you have more penitential than 274 right now. There is tourament going on to see who's truly the best of the best and I signed you up"

"What?", I replied with a gasp,"You're crazy I'm not up for this Stephen!" I demanded

"Yes you are and call me Heroic for now on", he ordered.

"….Crap." I said with a a depressing sigh.

_"Once I get in the toury there was no turning back, I pummeled candidate after candidate, operative after operative until I came face to face with the all great 274" I told in a announcing voice._

Location: KND Area(Similar to that of the Roman Coliseum )

"It all comes down here folks the Legendary 274 known as Chad Dickson vs the Mysterious Numbuh 51 winner will be the new leader of Kids Next Door!" ,The Announcer said

I entered the Area.

A Kid thrown into the Area.

Chad pops his knuckles.

"Lets dance." Chad said in a fighting voice.

"Fine by me." I replied in the same tone.

_"We both screamed at top of lungs thrown then I thrown Chad the against the he turned around and i grabbed fist just in when i realize he about to do his famous tie shoe not trick.I then thrown up in the air and punch him in the stomach about 15 or 20 times .I started to think that I'll be not be a very good Supreme he landed on the ground I said..." I said to the voice with a dark tone._

"I'll let you win but you'll owe me one."

_"He then did famous shoe tie trick succesfully and I lost",I said humiliatingly._

"Say hello to new your new supreme leader ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer said

_"I went to the lockers where Heroic waited for me", I told the voice _

"Im not disappointed, but proud." Heroic said

"Wait you knew!" I said "I don't even ask how."

_"We there too you know...We were…Impressed", the Voice said in a intresting tone._

_"Then it was Graduation Day a year later."_

*Flashback 9 Years Ago*

Location: Moonbase Assembly Area

"We stand here tody to gradate the 4th Generation in KND Operatives", Chad announced

"Here we go!", Rachel or Numbuh 362 said.

"Yep get ready you midgets", Fanny ordered.

"Don't worry Im ready" ,I said with a conference.

"Rachel Step up her please",Chad ordered

Rachel steeped on the stage and stood next to Chad

"Im handing all my leader powers to you", Chad announced

_"Everyone was stunned including me." _

"Fanny, Numbuh 86, I'm making you Head of Decomminising", Chad announced.

"Thanks."

"51, step up here please",Chad ordered me.

_"I stepped up on the stadium without being in a nervous sweat and put my bugger in the Code Module and swore my oath to the Kids Next Door and Chad got a box form Rachel and he opened it",I told the voice in a happy tone._

"Wolf,I giving you 2 first the award for being the first for passing the training alone and second one for being the second best overall operative."

_"I still have the awards with me." _

I gave him a 'you still owe me one look' and stood to address everybody

"If you are to call me other than operative numbuh you call me Lone Wolf or Wolf...this most proudest moment of my life so far!"

_"So where begin again oh I see what about you moving in with Sector XX",the voice said._

_"Ok…" _

_* Flashback 8 Years Ago*_

_Sector XX Treehouse_

_Location:Near Lava Lake, Canada _

"Welcome to Sector Double X, 51", Heroic said in a welcoming tone.

"Thanks."

"Allow me to introduce the team."

There stood affront me a cowboy about 4 feet tall.

"So you're the famous loner who graduate alone, Im Numbuh 32 you call me mike nice to meet you", he introduced himself

"Allow me to introduce Numbuh 77", he announced

_"There stood the smartest girl in the KND, Alley, she was wearing a doctors coat like always, __had long blade hair and about 5 ft, pretty tall for a 11 year old. She's also the one who raised me….." _

*Flashback-13 years ago*

Orphanage

Unknown Location

Numbuh 77: 5 years old

She spots me... through a group of kids

_" ...to be the perfect KND Operative." _

_"Impossible you trained with 87 & 362 during the whole time you're the training academy", the voice said angrily _

_"Not true, only I spent __half _ the majority of my young childhood at the academy and the other half in my "mom's" lab." 

_"What were you dong in her lab?", the voice said calming down._

_"She was…experimenting on me." _

*Flashback- 11 year's ago*

A machine stood affront of me that looked like a chamber

"Step into it, Alley,my mom,ordered.

"Will it be safe?",I asked in a scared voice.

"Yes it will, son."

When I stepped into I was put onto a table then a TV came into view and the rest is blurry..I remember screaming at the top lungs and when I came out I looked differently and thought differently

"You only obey my orders understood and if I get decommisied ,which I probably will,you then obey MoonseBase orders, understood?",My mom ordered

"Yes, Mother." I agreed

_"What she do to you?" _

_"She gave me healing factor and strength far greater of any kid along with speed and agility but I lost my sanity so take a pill to keep from going uber crazy",I told the voice._

_"She also made an A.I",I told the voice,"S__he was blue and looked just like 77." _

"Sir, message from Moonbase." the A.I told Heroic.

"Name?"

"Sorry Wolf I'm Molly" she apologized and introduced herself.

"I'll check it out, sorry 51 we have make this quick. Numbuh 1138 and 1137 get down here now!"

There stood 2 operatives the one about 3'9 and other about 4'5. The one that was 4'5 and wore mostly dark clothes and he had dark green eye and had guns or really big muscles spoke first,"Hey I'm 1138 or Ben I'm battlefield expect here, this my brother Josh."

"Hey I'm just the solider here." He confirmed.

Josh was just skinny but looked like an army officer because he wore mostly army , he also had dark skin and dark eyes as well.

"Lets get this stated!", Ben said exactly

_" It want anything major just a bunch of rogue agents near our facility and we never got anything big until 2 years later and it was very long and eventful year I may add."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sector V**

*Flashback 6 years ago*

"Massage from Moonbase,104", Molly told Heroic.

"Patch it through."

Soon as patch through someone unexpected come on screen,"Numbuh 362,Ma'am!"

As soon we heard the name all of us get up from the couch and stood around the message screen

"Numbuh 104,I went you and your team to rendezvous with Sector V and help them findout what the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are planning." Rachel ordered

"On it, ma'am."

"Good see on the other side,362 out", she said.

_"It was good see her face again, I looked up her. She's the best spy and the leader of KND,what isn't there look up to but I didnt know her feelings when she saw my face I'm guessing she didn't care."_

_"Continue", The Voice said._

*Back to Flashback*

Operation: CLASSIFIED**(A/N:This mission itself is classified/thats not the missions' name )**

Objectives: Find out what DCFDTL are planning

So we got aboard our bus ship which was what we called a "Shuttle".

We about 100 clicks south of the Mansion when we saw Sector V already on the ground

"This Nigel Uno do you read Sector Double X?", Nigel said the comm

"We copy." Be. Replied

"There they are", Heroic said pointing at them

"We see you Sector V meeting you in rendezvous point over out", Josh said.

We landed 5 clicks east of Sector V

"Numbuh 1,nice to meet you in person", Heroic taking out his right hand

"You too now move aside",he said as he pushed Heroic out of the way slowly and that's when he saw me

"51,Im surprise that 86 didn't discomminsied you yet" Nigel begun to insult.

"Why?" I questioned with a smirk

"Because your just crazy when its come to tactics and you're lucky even past alone during training and I read your file as well you have no one besides…", he said before grabbed his neck.

"Let him go Wolf, NOW!",Heroic ordered me

"As you wish."

Thats when Numbuh 2 and the rest of V squeaked as they saw my mom come off the shuttle

"…Numbuh 77 good..to..uh meet you", Number 2 said in blushing tone

" You too Hoagie."

That's when she slapped him and she whisper something to him probably something about me. Then we walked about 50 clicks north of our positions we arrived at our zone: Delightful Children's Mansion

"Here's the plan: 104 you cover us as we infiltrate the Mansion" ,Nigel begun

"So were acting as defense?", Ben asked.

"Yes."

"I scan the Mansion the Kids are in living room, father is in his room", Molly said.

"Good,Number 362 Im in position... Okay good", Nigel told Rachel in a private channel

"So what did she say?" I asked him

"Classified, Ready to go into team?"

"Im ready go baby!" Abby or Numbuh 5 said

Numbuh 4 or Walbe was cracking his knuckles, boy was he funny,"Come on lets get those Kids!"

"Im ready too" Numbuh 2 said

"Me three", Kuki or Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Kids Next Door Battle Stations!" Heroic and Nigel said to us

_"We put on our spy suits on but I had my own named the INSTANITY suit made by my own mom, Ironically it didn't stand for anything."_

_"Impossible, its KND conduct that every weapon must stand for something" the voice angrily _

_"There want't enough time and secondly It wasn't not uploaded to the KND Module!" _

_"I see…Continue."_

_"The suit had every 2x4 technology and weapon ever made plus few that my mom made herself allow me to continue about my past…' I explained _**(A/N:The suit looks like the Iron Man armor but without the Arc Reactor )**

We entered through a window to remain unseen

"Numbuh 4 you to stay and make sure no followed us",Nigel ordered in a whisper

"Yeah..Yeah."

"That's one heck of a suit",Numbuh 2 whispered

"Thanks",Me and Mom both said in a whisper

"Okay found the computer" Numbuh 5 whispered

"Okay I'll let check this out…damn!",my mom whispered

"What?", Nigel 1 said in a concerned whisper

" It needs password… this wont take long…I hope."

That's when we saw a dead operative and Numbuh 3 started crying

"Who is that?" heroic asked

"That looks like Numbuh 70, hhmm Rest in Piece, 51 search that body",my Mom said without a care.

I scanned the body found recorder of somekind,"I found something."

"It looks like voice box that is not your domain", my mom said taking it

Thats when the Delightful Kids gapped me with their machine that looked like a flying saucer and knocked Numbuh 3 into unconsciousness**(A/N:This is the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine) **

"What's status?",Numbuh 4 asked in the comm

"We've been engaged and Numbuh 3 is down!", Nigel replied to him

Everyone was the shooting at machine and 104 shot the arm that was holding me with his BLAZER, when I got on the ground Numbuh 77 order me to cover her but not just that..

"Time to execute little Operation of our, son."

"Operation Omega",I said with an evil smile.

_"What was Operation Omega?", The Voice asked._

_ "To Kill Father and the Capture Delightful Kids and redeem them to their Sector Z form." _

_"She knew! Occurring to Sector V's report this operation took place about 1 year before ZERO how could she?" _

_"Because she's that smart. So smart that she developed a machine that reversed the process.__Anyways She covered me as I was making my way to the door to Father."_

"Good Luck, son!"

"You too mom."

_"She shut the door behind me.I was ready to take down KND_'s _most fearsome enemy …__Father. This was a fight I'll never forget."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Showdown with Father**

**(A/N:Sorry if short,but its good trust me)**

*Flashback 6 years ago*

I was spiriting my way to Father's Room when the Intruder alarm came up

"Intruder Alert..Defense systems actived" The house said

"He has an A.I?" I asked Molly

"Yes but a "dumb" one" she replied

About 25 so gun pointed at me and fired

"Molly active my shields NOW!" I commandedher

"Shields online, Wolf"she told me

"Good,now take out the Lazerz" I ordered

"Lazerz online" Molly replied

I spun counter clockwise with the laser and BOOOM went the turrets

"All 25 turrets are down" she confirmed

Then I spiriting down some more, knocked down some doors till I reached father's door and I let big sigh

"Im ready to face to you" I said to myslef

"Not just yet, you're not hurting my master"Cree said while pointing a pistol at my head

"He's already looking for a replacement for his own kids…how sad" I told her

Thats when I did a backflip ands smashed the door open she flew into a nearby cylinder. I turned to my left to find yet…another door.

"Come ON!" I said out Loud

I heard Cree screamed top of lungs and grappled by the neck in mid air and threw out a nearby window...she was lucky that she survived that , I smashed the door open to find Father on his throne

"Who dares to intrude me and my plans!" Farther asked angrily

"Me, Lone Wolf from Kids Next Door!" I yelled at him

"Kids Next Door huh…DIE!" He said as he got up his throne and fired a fireball at me

"MOLLY, ICE SHEILD,NOW!" I yelled

"Executing…" Molly said

Then huge thing of Ice went over me and block out fireball just in time

"My Turn…" I told him

I let huge water canon from both my arms. Next thing I knew father griped me by the neck and smashed me into the ground and then threw me into the pervious where I faced Cree.

"Molly,up the Water Cannon to Ice." I asked her

"Affirmative"she replied

_"Then me and Father both fired fire and ice both at the same time..it was tug war between two polar opposites Ice and Fire …Fire and ice. It very intense moment…we went to the window where I knocked out Cree and I when I was close enough there was a shockwave that pushed us both back and father grabbed his sword from the wall and so did I from my belt. He did upper sing and I blocked it .When we were both in lock with each other I did upper kick on father. Knocked the sword from his hands, ripped his costume and half and took my katana to his head..cornering him. That just about when 104, the rest my squad, and Delightful Kids entered the room.I guess the Kids knocked most of Sector V or they retreated."_

_"They retreated just a FYI" ,The Voice told me._

_"Thanks for the where was I..." I said_

"Don't Kill Me please" he said exhaustly

"Don't kill out father…please" The Digitful said shacking in fear

I saw mother say DO IT silently

"Dont,Wolf" ,Heroic said calmly

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? He plans wipe out every kid on the planet, and he's too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Because its against our primary operative and look yourself!"

Unfortunately I saw what I was about to do, make children separated from father and kill someone…it was wrong. I put away my sword away. Next thing I knew I felt like I was on fire and heard Mom say "LOOK OUT!" and 104 saying "51!" And I was thrown from the Mansion and everything went black, I thought I was dead


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moonbase Floor: Aftermath and Consequences**

_"Thanks for lighting up our fact that was true that you almost killed Father , but he almost killed you" the voice said_

_"I found that ironic now" I said with an acknowledgement _

_"Yes it is anyway, you were thrown about 25 feet away from the Mansion .It was lucky you landed near Sector V's Treehouse, other wise you wouldn't be here with us_"_The voice told m_e "_What was the Next thing you remember? The Voice asked_

"I woke up in the KND Moonbase Hospital, nearly 6 months later" I replied

*Flashback 5 1/2 Years Ago*

Location: Moonabse Hospital

I woke to see my mom at my side

"Moring sleepy head" My mom said

"You're probably disappointed with me aren't you?" I asked her

"Yes and No" she replied

"Explain" I asked her

"Yes that Omega Plan 1 was a failure and no because it gave me a chance to rethink Operation Omega" She explained

Then she had worried look on her face and the day was the day…Her 13th Birthday

"NO…NO!" I yelled into the pillow

"Yes son it's my time and you might not see me again listen to me." She told me

She gave me advice that I'll never forget

"First, Don't put your life in someone's hands because pond to steal it away and don't hide your mistakes because they'll find you, burn you from the inside out" she told me

I swear but for the first time in my life I was crying down my burnt face

"It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me and If you want to get out 13 "Alive" so to speak run for your life when it happens."she finished

She walked door…and she was never seen again by anyone in the Kids Next Door.

_"Sorry this was so hard to talk about...the thought of her not remembering me" I told the voice _

_"We understand" the voice sured me_

I went back to sleep..to think. Then I realized I had nothing left in KND so I went to Chad who had access, at the time, to KND Code Module

"Hey Chad Remember when I say you still owe me one?" I asked him

"…Yes" he replied

"Today is the day I want you to erase me and my squad form the Module" I told him

"Why…oh Im so so sorry, I understand….are you sure?" He asked me

" Yes and don't tell anyone understand?" I replied and told him

"I do and I wont,I promise."he confirmed

I was about go back to my base when 362 came to me

"Im so proud you on almost defeating father. Think of me as your cover"she said happily

"What?" I asked

"If it wasn't for me you'll be in Arctic Prison right now" she told me

"..I see" I rep;ied with acknowledgement

"Ma'am Sector B wants talk to you" Numbuh 65.3 told her

" I'll right there! I'll see around 51. Go back to base were your facing trail or something…oh and Im so sorry about your mom"she told us

"Thanks" I replied

I went back to my base via rocket to face 104 and the rest of squad on trail

"Its here by to demote 51 form 2nd in command and pass it onto Mike." Heroic announced

"YES!" mike yelled proudly

I went back to my room and turned on the radio and where there were playing my theme song:"Perfect Insanity" by Disturbed. Me and my mom loved that song and when it was over .I relax from rocking out and prepared to move my stuff into my my mom's room since I took over her work. I also guess the whole team forget about me because I hardly went on any ops for about 3 months. During those 3 months I hardly took my sane pills and start think wrong like blaming certain people on my team for getting 77 decommissioned and thought of killing certain KND Operatives and among other evil things that I don't want to share with you. Then Op ZERO happened and I unleashed my inner-self,I guess


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Operation ZERO...Where in the Hell is My Zombie Gun?**

*Flashback 5 years ago*

" Heroic, sir there's agent message from Moonbase" Molly told him

"Patch it through" heroic ordered

"Message to all Sectors getting this:Zombies are real! Its total apcyclopse across the world" Numbuh 65.3 explained

_Me: The message then shown major parts of the world greeting infected_

"If you have a or multiple Zombies Plans active them now….Now hear me!" Numbuh 65.3: ordered loudly

**End Of Transmission….unknown Error(****WND/INCAP/KIA? Ref.a4 3d.3)**

"Shit….." Ben said in disbelief

"How big is the infection and how fast it is growing?" Mike asked

" About 90% of the world has turned into zombies and is growing at 50% per minute. In about 66 seconds they'll be all over us." Molly replied

"We need to get above this... Active Zombie Plan 2012 NOW! Molly start uploading Alley's data, we're going to blow this place to kingdom come!" Heroic odred here

_"How many Zombie Plans did you have?" the voice asked _

_"My mom was so smart that she thought of every zombie take over possible… that's about 1,000,002 plans...If I remember right" I replied_

_"Damn" It replied_

_"So anyways, when the zombies came to our front door step" I continued _

*Back to Zombie Flashback*

" Molly open up the Armory and active the shields and defenses" Mike ordered

"Activating" Molly replied

"Turret ready" be said holding the M240 out

"Flamethrower ready to cookie some undead freak bags, sir!" Josh told Heroic

" M1014 Shotgun ready" Heroic told everybody

"AK47 Ready" he said

104: Wolf, you ready?

"Can't wait to kill something, sir" I said in a deep voice

1337: WOW 51, did you hit puberty?

I gave evil smirk but I also started to black out

"Heroic shields and defense are down" Molly told him

" Here they come!" heroic yelled

Me: Then they bust throw the walls and then felt sharp pain in the back and then heard Heroic say.."Wolf are you okay…"

_"Next thing I knew I blacked out sorry I don't remember anymore until I was in the shuttle" I told the voice _

_" We recovered a tape from your Treehouse" The Voice told me _

_"HOW? The Treehouse blew up" I said in gasp_

_"Just watch it" The voice ordered me_

_Then a TV came in to view from above the ceiling _

_Playing Recording_

"Wolf are you okay?" Heroic asked in concern

_ I laughed evil I saw me turn..evil that only Alley saw once. Which spikes coming from the back of my shoulders_** (A/N: Similar to that of Aku's spikes),**_ with fire my eyes with no face to be seen _

"Come on you dead son of bitches!" I yelled at them

Then I teleported left and right killing every zombie possible with my sword and then I grabbed a shotgun from the armory and went on rampage on the zombies. Dear God my evil self is so so beautiful

"Sector Double X: Chance of survival is dropping and quick" molly told us

"Thanks for the info, but how long till you get Alley's stuff up in your databases?" Heroic asked

"About 5 more minutes" she replied

"Hold em off guys!" Heroic ordered

I have to say they were kicking ass with the Flamethrower Turret combo

"Heroic, running low on ammo" ben told him scared

"Me as well" Josh said with an agreement

"..Crap last clip" make announced

" Looks like Wolf is having fun and Im also running low"he said looking at me

I was slicing and shooting the crap out of zombies without mercy

"Come On! Come On!"I said with a crazy evil laugh

"Well we have only one option left" Mike told them

"Blow up the ships?" Ben

"Yep" Mike replied

He then pulled out a detonator from his pocket and then all the ships, besides the shuttle, blew up emulating about 50 or so Zombies

"Molly?"Heroic asked

"Upload done Heroic"Molly announced

"Everyone in the Shuttle…Now!" Heroic ordered

End Record View

_"Again,how did you get your hands on this?" I asked one last time_

_"We have our…. connections. So what happened after that?" It asked an replied _

_"I remember waking up in the shuttle feeling like someone knock me over with a pan 10 times" i told it _

*Back to Flashback*

"So give him his pills?" heroic asked Mike

"Yes sir" he replied

"Hopefully he doesn't rise again" He said

"Agreed!"ben and Josh said

"Wolf..51 you there" He asked as I was opening my eyes

"Yeah" i replied

"Do you remember from anything from your…evil self?" he asked me

"No...Nothing…should I have?" I asked

"No"he said with a relief

"Did you get Alley's Data?" I asked

"Yes and you need to come and see this" he replied walking over to a computer screen._I _looked at my Treehouse from a camera view on our shuttle .Then Heroic putting up 3 fringes…then 2…then 1 and then BOOM,like nuke boom

"BOOM take that that you undead creeps!" Josh yelled proudly

_"That explains the unexplained crater near Lava Lake" The voice said_

"So we are going Wolf?" he asked me

"What! I thought you knew where to go?" I asked him back

"No I didn't, I just knew just to blew up the base and get Alley's data aboard Molly" he answered

"Well Alley, my mom ,has a hidden base on Mars . If there was anything that went wrong on Earth, she'll extort me, herself and/or any survivors there. On top of that 362 doesn't even know about it." I told everyone

"Can we get there is the question, now!" Ben asked

"Yes my mom built this shuttle to only go as farthest as Mars" I answered him

"Where it is exactly?" Heroic asked

"In Olymbus Mons" I told him

"Wait didn't just say IN" Mike asked stunned

"Yep" I replied

"Well prepare for jump speed everyone, we are heading for Mars!" Heroic ordered


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Stunned!**

_"So you were heading for Mars ,very smart because we registered no zombies beyond the moon" it said to me_

_"Indeed it was. So when we got there" i replied to it as I was continuing _

*Flashback 5 years ago*

Location: In the Atmosphere of the Planet Mars above Olympus Mons

"You entering a forbidden base please enter password" The Mars Base A.I told us

"300Spartans" Molly Replied

"Permission granted welcome Sector double X" it acknowledged

"Holy Crap the top of the mountain is opening" Be n said with a Gasp

When we landed I found 3 people …unexpected

"Chad, what up man!" i sad hugging him

"Nothing much squirt just escaping this zombie takeover"he repiled

"I have one question how?" I asked

"By me" the voice in the shadows said

It was Alley...my mom and then hugged her and I said..

"Mom so glad see I thought you got decommissioned!"

"I didn't Im a teen spy along with Chad,but swear not tell anyone understand?" She explained

"We understand" all of us said

_"Me and my mom went the computer module, where another person was there" I said _

_"What was powering the base?" It asked _

_"Water about 210 feet from below the Martian surface. Anyways.." I answered_

"Son, meet Maurice or Numbuh 9" she said as she introductory him

I then shook his left hand

" You're in presences of the greatest leader Kids Next Door ever had" she continued

" Anyone else here?" I asked her

"A few civs" she replied

"Operatives?" I continued to ask

"No just you,your sec , Chad, and Maurice, and me" she said disappointedly

"Alley,the only hope we have for humanity is Nigiel" Maurice told her

" 0 and Sector Z have been recommisined .No wait nevermind about Sector Z" Molly told Alley

"Well just rely on them to save us all." She replied

My mom then took out a usb port from of her coat pockets

"Hey Maurice upload this data to the computer and.." she before being_.. sniped_ ..before me very eyes and I grabbed her limbless body before it feel to the floor

"NO!" i yelled out

"Sector Double X and Chad we're going after that killer!" Maurice ordered us

"Agreed!" I said angrly

We jumped to the balconies and followed the unknown killer to the Observatory Deck where he was sitting in a chair in a petition where we cant see him.

"Turn around so we can kill you" I ordered the unknown killer

The killer turned the chair to find it was Heroic before we took out guns to shoot him,we were meleed from behind by my other teammates,it was a total betrayal. Mike his put boot on my head , Ben and Josh did the same with Chad and Maurice. Stephen then took out a .44 magnum from his pocket

"Why?" I asked looking at the floor

"Well aren't we the curious one? Fine I'll tell you. When Father thew you out the window and Alley left we had a chat with him and we agreed to his spies." He said evilly

"You son of a…" Chad said with ager disbelief

"Shut up scum!"Josh ordred and slap him with his Uzi

"We were the greatest move father ever made. When Alley disappeared it put dent in our plan" Heroic continued

"Plan to?" I asked him

"To kill her" heroic sadly coldly

"Why father order for you to do that,you cold-blooded freak!" Maurice yelled

"Because Father said she was too much of an inference on his plans,oh also father wanted to get even with you, but since he's most likely a zombie as mine well do it" he said while loading his magnum

I closed my saying in my mind this is it and then Chad grabbed Josh's foot and threw him and Ben into the balcony area. Before he could even punch Mike , he kicked me into balcony area and threw Maurice and Chad as well to me. Mike shot the door an then punched the door frustration. We then went to where my mom was and Maurice check her pulse, as I went to the computer.

" Where are they going? i asked Molly

"To the hanger" she replied

"Predictable" Chad said with a smirk

"Do we have any doctors here?" Maurice yelled out

"They are in the Medical Bay" Molly told him

"Which is where?" Chad asked

"Down the hallway to the right and then at th end you see were to go from there" Molly told us

"Thanks,Chad help me carry her over there" Maurice told him

Then Chad stop in his tracks."So take who's going to care of those cold blooded traitors" He asked

"I will" I announced

"Then you need go the Armory" Maurice told me

"No I can take them on without guns"

"How?" he asked confused

"Trust me he can" Chad said backing me up

"See you guys in the Medic Bay after the violence is over" I told them


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time of Dying**

*Flashback 5 years Ago*

I jumped onto the balconies and I knew where hanger was cause we landed there and I know for fact that they might take our shuttle so after about 10 mins of spiriting down hallway after hallway,I finally heard the enemy

"Stephen:Ben,Josh make sure he doesn't make it to the hanger" He ordered them

"Yes,sir" Ben and Josh acknowledged

I turn the corer to face them

"Well lokie here looks like fight to the death brother"he asked him

"Yes Indeed bro"Josh replied

"I'll go first"Ben told him

He then charged at me full force and via verse. When punched him the gut boy did it hurt.

"Danmit!:" I yelled.,he grabbed me by the neck

"Yes Bro, finish him!" Josh said exciting

"Im last thing your pathetic weak eyes will ever see" he told me

"Don't call me weak!" I yelled him

I then pulled a knife from suit's pocket and stabbed him in the neck and fired a portable missile from my suits arm fired it his head and he blow him up,his brother chagered at me .Then flew up in the air,yes my suit does have a jetpack, and threw donators on the balcony bridge and made it lend against the wall like a ladder. Poor Josh was hanging for on dear life.I pulled my pistol for my suit's belt getting ready to kill him

"Please don't do this half mercy!" Josh pleaded

"My merecy was lost once you guys killed my mom and betrayed the Kids and Teens Next Door" I told him

I then saw the fear in his eyes but I didn't stop, not like before with Father. At that moment I shot him in the head, his limbless body fell down several feet. With range and busted down the hanger door and I was truly ready to face the enemy .He about get on the shuttle when he turned around saw me

"Mike,my friend, take care of our friend" Stephen told him

"With Pleasure" Mike said with an evil while putting on a helmet

He had suit that I never saw before: it had jetpack with rocket attached and the colors where all dirt brown and his helmet had a T-shaped Visor **(A/N:Yes this the Mandalorian Suit or commonly known as Jango/Boba Fett's armor but its brown) **he then threw into me to a room with rolling pin spikes things. He then blew up the bridge and then actived my jetpack on moments notice

"Like this suit, its protype of yours. Now lets begin" He told me

I then shot his flamethrower from his arm and I blocked it with my ice thrower .When I was close enough I grabbed it and blew it shockwave sent me crashing into the opposite wall and gripped onto it .The heard a gun shot that sounded like a Grenade Launcher ,which it was,I droped a couple feet in order for me to dog it.I actived my jetpack ,which located in the back with limited distances capability and fuel. He then switched his Grenade Launcher with an Assault Rifle or to be exacted an Ak-47 with acid rounds I tried blocking with my max armor ability and shields but it was still burning through and couldn't hold it out for long

"Sorry to interrupted but Stephen's shuttle is warming up" Molly told me

"..Crap" I replied

I then actived my cameo sneaked behind him and he stop firing

"Where are you?" he yelled out

"Right behind you!" I told him

I then threw him against the wall .In a result malfunctioning his jetpack and knocking him out for few seconds.I open the hangar door thinking he was dead then a grappling hook went against my leg ,I grabbed onto the floor

"Im not going down alone!" He yelled out in pain

"Well looks like you are!" I told him

I then cut the wire loose and heard him scream then silence.

"3 down 1 to go" I said to myself

When the door closed I saw the ship taking off it about 4-10 feet away from the hanger and took out my shoulder rocket launcher

"Target locked" my suit A.I told me

The Rocket then fired. When it exploded it crippled the Shuttle's engines and Stephen jump form the Shuttle to the top of the mountain and flew and followed him to a bridge.I put the suit away and took my sword to finish

"You shall pay for your crime" I told while grabbing by his neck

_"_ Are so sure about that?"Stephen said evilly .He then pulled out his own sword

"No guns,no suit and to death this is!" He told me When we charged at each other we were deadly lock he then an violent upper swing,I ducked to avoided swing we swing left and right a each other and I went for a stab a he black flipped and punched me to the edge of the mountain and hanging onto the edge of it and gave him evil smirk as I looked up at him then kicked my sword off the edge

"This is the end my old friend" he told me with a death stroke ,when heard the top of the mountain opening

"What?"Stephen said in was then shot in the neck by his own sniper... I heard Chad say..

"He's all yours kid!"

I then jumped several feet in the air kick in the head and grabbed his sword in the air and sliced him in half watch fall down the mountain in a silent scream of death .It was all over and justice was served and I also kept his sword to remind me that villainy is very dark thing at times.I went to the computer module to meet Chad

"Nice work but we need to get to your mom" He told me

"Right" I replied

We then spirited to the Medic Bay where Maurice was waiting outside the door.I wemt to window to see her with no doctors

"So what do they say?" I asked Maurice while looking at my mom

"There is no hope,she shot in the point in the brain where she can't be received." he said sadly

"She doesn't have much longer and I think you should speak to her before she you know goes" Chad told me while put his hand on my solder

I then went to her, where was she dying

'I can't bare and face the truth of you dying,mom" I told

"I know" She told me torched my crying face,I still remember that touch. It felt like Reaper's hand..so cold

"I can't face the world without you" I continuing

"Yes(cough) you can my son I raised you to walk alone and (cough) remember that advice that I told while you were in the hospital on Moonbase" she was coughing on her last bits of breath

" Yeah" I replied to her

"It(cough) still stands but I have 2(cough) more first don't trust anyone but those two and everyone in the Kids Next Doorrr ...and... I'm.. with you... foreverrrrr...the(last breath) enddddddd" she on her last breaths of life

"Dont go..please" I told her. She then died in my arms,but not just but I died as well to on the inside that day . I also cried for about what felt like an hour and Maurice entered the room

"Come on lets go" He said

"...Yes" i said looking at Mom one last time

"Im so so sorry Wolf and looks like you're now truly alone" He told me with a chuckle

I nodded in agreement.I then went computer module and people, left and right, where looking at me in sympathy.I looked to where USB port was and it was gone.

"Molly,where is that usb port" I asked her

"Chad took it" She told him

"I'll meet him in the hanger oh and is the zombie thing over?" I asked her

"Yes" she replied

"Then self destruct this base and upload this data" I told her

"It already done and can get ask why" she told me

"Cause my mom would of wanted it and want no one to know about it" i said with honor

"Understood…Yank me" she told me._I_ took out and put her in my suit and went to the hanger where Chad and Maurice where they waiting for me as they heard the alarm

"Why?" Chad ask

"Cause my mom would of wanted it and wants no one to know about it" I answered

"We understand" Maurice said

I went to an escape pod

"Where are you going?" Chad asked

"My own way.I'll help out the Kids Next door when I can" I replied

"Well there be a way to contact you and I think you dropped this? Maurice: asked me while handing my sword that Stephen kicked off

"Thanks and no One more question, for you, Chad" I said as i was facing Chad

"Yes?" he asked

"Can have the usb port back please?" I asked

"…No, it has classified info" He said while looking left and right

"Understood" I said

I wonder to this very day what was on there that was so bloody important.I then give Chad and Maurice one last look before the escape pod door closed.

"Molly prepare to lunch the escape pod" I told her

"You other hand, should prepare for a bumpy ride." she told me

_"This was stunning turn events for us to know and probably, for you, hard to talk about."The voice said to me_

_"It was" I replied looking down_

* * *

_**A/N:This may sound like the end of the story but we still have a good 5 years to go**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Crash Landed**

_"Now, tell us where your escape landed" It demanded _

_"Well I'll how and where" i said in a riddle _

_*Flashback 5 years ago*_

_Location:Somewhere above Colorado _

"We are burning up in atmosphere" molly announced

"Then stop it" I ordered

"Can't ,getting ready for hard landing, Wolf" molly she yelled dramatically

I then turned on my max armor and shield on and blacked out. I woke up outside of escape pod

"Wolf you there" she asked me

"Yeah" I replied

"Thank goodness . Wait minute, Helicopters are inbound. There is a barn not far from your position I recommended sneaking into there.'She warned

I then walk slowly in the fields for about 5 or so minutes when I saw a barn. I entered quietly and then something covered but I'll get to that in a sec.I went on top barn's roof in active cameo and took my sniper to spy on them

" Molly can you hack there frequency?" I asked her

"Yes give me a sec" she acknowledged

Then a bus shuttle thing came into view

"There we in their comms but we ant see we are"

"Numbuh 43,sir and Sector I nice to see you all" Numbuh 43 said

"You have found anything?" 43 asked while looking at the escape pod with a interestingly look

"No sir we found noting" 41 replied in a solider tone ."It could the legendary 51" 43 continued in the same

"51?" 41 asked

"You telling me you never herd the legend of Sector Double X?" 43 said change to a spooky tell tone

"No not at all, tell me" 41 said great intrest, as he was walking around the pod

"It goes like this:A legendary training operative named Lone Wolf passed all the simulations alone and was there when 362 graduated and it's also rumored that he formed Sector XX with all second best ,but one expectation Numbuh 77 the most smartest operative in KND history or so says the legend ! It also rumored that they went on an op with Sector V but Nigel is not talking" Numbuh 43 explained

"So, what happened to them?" 41 asked

" It's rumored that they blew themselves up in order for them not to become zombies during ZERO but not 51. He escaped unmarked via shuttle and he was never seen again."he said with a conclusion

"Maybe..Until now" 43 added

"Exactly! Come on, lets investigate this pod someone more. Then take back to Moonbase for Numbuh 74.239 investigate" 43 ordered

I turned off the com,"I heard enough" i said walking down to barn's floor

" Nice to know that you live on as legend" Molly said happily

"Yeah a Kids Next Door fairytale more a like" i argued

_"Remember that thing was covered" I asked the voice _

_"Yeah" it replied _

_"It was Motorcycle with flames on it with a skull a front of it, it's a beauty" I said to it _

" Hey Molly can you put this in cameo?" I asked her

"Yes just touch it" She replied

I then went sneaked out the barn without any attention. I then pulled out a detonator from my suit's belt

"What are you doing?" Molly asked with a warn

"Imploding the pod" i replied

I then pressed the button and I heard I very quite boom and herd 43 say out load "COME ON!"

"Molly nearest road?" I asked her

"About 100 clicks north" she prepared a waypoint on my suits HUD

I then started walking for 6 or so hours when I finally reached a highway

"You know you don't have a license to drive" she warned

"So this suit makes appear that I'm older and secondly I'll obey the law" I replied

"Good point" she said with an agreement

I then drove about 50 or so miles saw kinds look at me as wondering if of the kids in any of cars are Kid next Door Operatives but had one worry to blow me cover, as I had the suit on

"Hotel is in the area" Molly told me

"Okay then does have a computer in it?" I asked her

" Yes" she replied

I then parked there, front row too

"Where's an empty room? I asked my as I was _ a_ctivating my suits X-Ray vision camera and saw stuff that shouldn't have but pay any attention to it .

"Ah there we go, room number 103" I said to myself

I went to room number 103 and hold figure for my suit open it with its "hack door" opening device.I went to the computer and turned it on and went to a login screen

"Hold on I'm hacking the computer's login system" Molly told successfully hacked it and was in

"Can I ask what you're looking for on the web, hopefully nothing bad. Oh and Im uploading the internet so so don't have ever go to hotel every again to get on it" she told me

"Not to worry, I wont and thanks . I'm just looking for a place settle down and start a new life as an average kid and pretend all this never happened ." I explained to her

I then searched in Google: Peaceful place and what pops up first thing is a place called Townsville located in the Midwest and it was the most peaceful city on Earth on top of that

"Townsville huh its not in the Kids Next Door database, wonder why. Wait minute Im searching though my database and... wow" she said in amazement

"What?" i asked courageously

" Remember that computer on Mars?" She asked

" Yeah" I replied

"It had every hero on there and Townsville has three of them."Moly said again in amazement

"That does explains why it's the most peaceful place on Earth. Listen,Im tried and I need to sleep badly after all what has happed .We'll get going there tomorrow" I replied

_"I then went to sleep in my suit..yeah I know weird but I wanted no one to know my identity . Oh that reminds me, do you guys even know about these hero types?" I asked it _

_"Yes we kept them classified form other operatives because the heroes didnt wants to interfere with their job and we agreed to it" it replied _

_" I see" I said with disappointment _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wherever I May Roam**

_*Flashback 4 years ago*_

I was drive alone on the road for about 3 months. I also modified my motorcycle so its only powered only by my suit .So anyways put that aside, I finally did something" hero" like to say in Kansas _  
_

_Location: Somewhere near_ _Conway,Arkansas_

"Wolf, I'm picking a distress signal from Sector B" Molly told me

"This Numbuh 413 we are surrounded by pirates,if any operative are getting this please HELP US!" As 413 yelled into the comm

I then stop my motorcycle and parked on the side of a house and put it in active came.I notice the ship was heading to a very steep hill so put on my active cameo and put down trip mines on top it

"This Sector V we are coming ,hold on" Nigel said into the comm

"I bet you cant bet them" Molly said

"You are on!" I said in a changeling voice

I then jump aboard the ship without being notice. I knock 2 guys butting them each into other heads them into each there and I notice that they had candy-cane swords

"Candy-cane swords? What kind pirates are we facing?" I said in a whisper

"Stickybeard's, Wolf" Molly replied

"This shall be easy then. No use of using any guns just my fists" I continued in a whisper

"Guy in cameo take him down" a pirate yelled out

Then went I "super solider" like on them.I sprinted toward the guy who spotted me and went through him and his friends like blowing ball to its pins .I then looked up at Sickybeard

"Who the?Get him!" said looking at me and ordering his crew

Then about 5 guys surrounded me on all sides and of them 2 went for me first and I jumped in the air and knock one out with a punch and throw off the other, off the deck and put out a tear gas grenade to finish all the rest.I wet for Stickybeard who was driving the ship . I went for the staircase and ran up the staircase where about other 3 guys where wanting for me . I kicked the center one, in the stomach, smashed the one left agist the floor and slammed the right one against the wall. I was walking to the captain now pissed and two other guys ambushed from behind and landed on my back

"Get off of me!" I yelled

In result I did a backflip on them knock them out and went Stickybeard and grabbed by the neck and lifted him a couple feet off the ground with ease.

"Why did you it?" I yelled at him

Before he said anything. He went into shock and fainted and I drop his limbless body without caring

"Come on we need rescue Sector B" Molly told me

" Agreed, where are they?" I asked

"Turn around" she said

I then saw Sector B strapped to the sail pole .I ran to them and untied the rope and free them and got them off to the ground. Once on the ground, they were scared of me expected ed head girl with bullet suit who l was looking at me as if I were a God of some sort.

"I wont hurt you guys that thought never cross my mind. The only reason I hurt those pirates is because of protection purposes .. oh I know all about KND" I told them

"Oh I see then thanks" 413 said

Than the red hair girl went up to me

"How?" The girl asked

"My friend was one of them" I lied

"What happened to him?" She asked

"He got shot by an adult" I concluded

"Im so sorry. One more thing can you take me with you?" She asked

"Whats your name?" i asked her knelling down to see your face to face

"Chelsea or Numbuh 526" she told me

"Chelsea,that's just no . You see I go my own.. Hold on you want to watch this?" I said knelling up and looked at the ship going up

"Yeah sure" she answered

Then we saw the ship going exactly above my mines and I watch it exploded down the hill

"Beautiful how explosion can be sometimes can be right?" I asked her

"Yep love them" she answered

"Where was I? Oh that right..You see I take my own path and when KND needs help I'll might be there or I may not,but I'll help out whenever I can" i told honestly

"Whats your name anyway, stranger?"

That when I thought of a name that suited me the most ,the way the world saw the new me, so I called myself._._

"Normand " I announced to them

"Yours?" I asked

"Mechelle or Numbuh 413 "he inrouducing himself

"Sector B nice helping you all"I announced my goodbyes

_"Wait.. you' re Nomad ?" the voice said in a panic_

_"Yep but keep it classified?" I asked_

_"Don't we will..But you're Noman...we been trying track and capture him for the past 3 years!" it yelled _

___"Well you got him" I stat back with a smirk _  


I started my motorcycle as I saw a shuttle looking thing was inbound to the ruins. Then I drove away from the ruins of ship with active cameo on . I kept the comm on and when I was about 20 or so miles way form the ruins that's when I heard Sector V in the comm

"Who ever done this to Stickybeard's ship was a top notch guy!" Walbe said with amazement

"Yeah who done this?" Nigel asked

"A guy by the name of Noman,1"Mechelle replied

"A god more a like" Chelsea added

"We will get our top artist and investigators on this ASAP" Abby told them

I then turned off my comm and I was getting closer to Townsville


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Wanted Dead or Alive**

_*Flashback 4 1/2 years ago*_

_"It was about 6 month after what happend with Sector B. I was saving KND operatives and Sectors, most Importantly Sector R and V via distress bacon I decide to check KND News, which Molly has, before I reached the Vill district and go on the homestretch" I told the voice _

"Hey Molly check to see if any news are my artists impression" I asked

"Checking oh here we go" She said in excitedly

_"I was expecting a stick figure but what I saw was almost looking the mirror and boy do I look bad ass with my suit on" i sad proudly _

"Damn I look good" I said looking at the picture

"Wolf ?" Molly asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"There an a distress single nor far from where we are" she said

"From what sector?" I aked

"Unknown and its about 50 miles from here hurry!" Molly answered

"Going!" I acknowledged

I was about a mile away from this mysterious beacon when I had gut felling this was trap and saw a little hill for me to peek over and what saw was the decommissioning team

"Should of knew" I said in a smirk

"She's broadcasting on an open KND channel should I ?" Molly asked

"Hey Normand come down here so we have a little chat" Fanny or Numbuh 86 ordered me in the comm

"Put me Comm Molly" I ordered her

"Hold on..done" Molly told me

"What you want 86?" I said to fanny on the comm

"Come out and I'll tell yea" Fanny answered in the comm

I then zoomed in with my binoculars on her hands and saw see was holding handcuffs

"So you want arrest me what I've doing wrong? The only thing have been doing is good for KND not bad" I said angrily

"You have been pissing 362 off by doing Sector V's job and there is little to no operations for them because you" She answered and argued

"So I 'm being arrested for interference with Kids next Door?" I argued

"Indeed" She answered

I then took my solder rocket launcher, switch it to EMP and aimed at one of house thing and fired it mostly shutodwn every 2x4 vehicle up well expect the kids of course

"86,I cant start the DOH-DOH" Numbuh 99 told 86

"What the?" Fanny asked in a gasp

I then started my motorcycle appeared a front of her

"If you want come and have me" I said

I then speed up my Motorcycle at top speed and I was passing through several cities and neighborhoods

"Decommission Team I want that can man arrested!" Fanny ordered

I looked in my review mirror I was being cashed by Doh-Dohs lead by 86

"86,this supreme leader do you get Nomad yet?" Rachel asked in the comm

"...Well uh no"" she replied disappointedly

"Wolf I found something in my…" Molly said before being interrupted

"Cant wait Im being cashed at the moment!" I ordred Molly

I then I looked in my review mirrors, I saw they were shooting at me

"Molly take control of the vehicle" I told her

"Taking over" she replied

I got off my bike and took out my 2 swords and went for the DOH-DOH on the left and cut down the legs of it .Before it fell I grabbed it and swing in it in 360 degrees about 2 times and throw it to the one on the right.I walk to the went center one

"Suit, locate 86" I ordered it

"86 located" My suit acknowledged

A waypoint appeared in the car on it. I spirited as it was firing at me, boy were they missing me by a long shot,I jumped. down its laser system and busted through the car's glass at top speed, I gabbed 86 by neck and went through several houses

"Let me go" fanny ordered while she was screaming

Then I slammed her into the street and into a house

"Tell me why?" I ordered

"Ask the person behind you" Fanny said while spitting up blood

I turned to see Rachel,I let go of Fanny and saw her in a chopper looking piss as I even she couldn't she it

"I did good for KND and what do you stab me right in the back! It happened once and don't want it to happened again" I started arguing

"Relax I still trust you…51.I did this to test how good are and boy are you!" She said in a relaxing voice

I stood there in gasped as she knew who I was and then took my helmet and when she saw my face, her face looked like as if she look as if she saw a ghost

"How do know who I am?" I asked

"Numbuh 2 recognized your suit.I want know one thing, 51, where is your sector?"She answered and asked

"Dead" I replied sadly

"Including 77?"She asked in a scared voice

"..Yep" I said even sadder with one tear down my check

"No me and her were the besets of friends ever since I joined KND, you killed her!" She said as she was being to cry

"No I didn't and I can show you, Suit play recording 1-X" I agruged and ordered the suit

I watched the hologram recording with Rachel and we saw my mom get snipe

"But who?"

"Suit forward the recording' I requested the suit

"Fowarding" the suit said provenly

We then saw Heroic turn around in his chair and revealing why he did it

"I'll kill them ..everyone in sector! Well besides you" she said in a very dark tone

"I already did" I told her coldly

"What?" she asked in a gasp

'I killed everyone in my sec for justice purposes" i said even colder

"Show me" Rachel odered

"No!It's too murderous" I complained

"Its an order!"She yelled

"Fine since so incest in wondering.. Suit take out recording 1-X' said in in madly

"Taking out recording" the suit said

I open my hand and took out the disc

"View it for yourself."I said calming down

"Thanks" Rachel said

"When your viewing it remember this: They betrayed me and KND, I seek out for justice not revenge" I told her

I put helmet back on and called my bike and got on it

"Come with me" she sad in a calming voice

"No I ride this rode..Alone…don't try to find me and don't tell anyone in KND that Im Noman "I told

"I wont I'll keep it a secret" she approved

"Promise" I asked just to make sure

"..to the day I die" she told me

"Prepare a memorial service for my sector ..I want closure" I asked her

"Will do...at the Convention Center?" She asked

"…Yes"

_"I then drove into the vill district..I was less than day away to start my life and forget all about KND .I want to know her reaction to the tape?" I asked the voice _

_"It was..shocking at best" The Voice replied_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Closure…and a New Start**

*Flashback 4 1 /2 year ago*

Ive finally reached Townsville and I was driving in the city looking for an apartment, I saw streaks of light green, sky blue and pink

"Good luck, girls" I said to them even though they probably couldn't hear me

"Hotel to your left" Molly said

"Any empty rooms?" I asked her

"Scanning…yes room Numbuh 251" Molly replied

That room Numbuh spoke to Me: double X is 2 and 51 is my operative Numbuh

"On second thought, is there any libraries ant area, Molly" I as i changed my mind

"Look behind you" She answered

"Well is that convenient" I said

I went to to Library to build a lab down beneath it about 77 feet down in honor of my Mom so I asked the Liberian first

"Hey Miss,I wan to build a lab down beneath this building" I asked the old Liberian at the desk

"NO" she replied

"You see my son of Alley, wore a lab coat, blonde hair" I argued in a calmly voice

She then looked at me without a scared loked

"You're her son?" she said,just to be sure

"Yep" I replied

"Where is she?" she asked as looking around for her

"..Gone her funeral is hopefully tomorrow" I replied

"Im so sorry her that, but probably wanted know about this" She said sadly

"Know about what?" I asked

" Follow me" she ordered

She then went very back of the Library to very back bookshelf and pulled a book that looked like no one has torched it in years .She then pulled book, and the bookshelf lifted, revealing a staircase

" She had a hidden lab here in Townville while study the girls"The Liberian said

then went down the staircase to a laboratory with a huge computer, a simulation area, a chemical room,and few other gadgets laying about

"Put me into the computer terminal there" Molly asked

Me:I then put her in a cylinder looking thing, I put her in and she appeared up on top of it

"Finally some space, your suit is cluttered you know" she told

"Sorry" I said with a chuckle

"That reminds, while you were being chased by 86,I found Alley's Will" she told me

"What? Put it on screen" I commanded her

I then l looked at the screen

Playing Recoding

"Hey Wolf,if you get then I am dead or went ,I want you to complete Op Omega and go to Townville and go the Liberian there,tell her that I sent you." she ordered

How I ironic, already did

"I also signed up to be a Merc for KND so they should message you if there is an Op that needs extra help. Wolf I'm running out of time..Listen you have chosen..chos.. forrr" She said as she being to be cut out

Error …End of Transmission

"Chosen for What? Molly open up that recording again and fix it!" i yelled at the Screen and Molly

"Sorry Wolf, it only allowed from one-time play" she said disappointedly

"Damint" I cursed

"362 sent you a message" Molly explained

"Play it" I commanded

"The Funeral is happing now"Rachel said in the Message"

"Be right there,Where's the hanger?"I told her and asked

"Down the hallway to your left" Molly said giving direction

I then went to the hanger and then I saw about 25 or so shuttles but I saw one that s that look like an transport vehicle but operated by one pilot I named the ride the One-X after my sec.I then flew to The Convention Center in New York, where it was raining .I laned in the hanger and walked to the stage and saw the whole KND there,Nigel and Sector V appeared a front of me.

"Wolf,I regretted what I said to you all those years ago.I owe you my sincerest apologies since we are now your only family that you have" I said with an apologetic took out his left hand and I shook it to accept his apology. Then saw Rachel walk up stage and we sat down and heard what she needed to say

"Kids Next Door, we not here for happy golly news, we are here to laid rest Numbuh 77 for she has .I few words of my own:Alley you were my firend, my mentor its hatrd to believe your dead and I'll live with your advice til the day I die and meet you in heaven: Memory is key to legacy to everything. Thank you now here Nigel" Rachel said while she was crying

Nigel then got up appeared beefed everyone

"Alley,we all looked up to you Rachel,my sector.. though I meet you once..it was good awhile while it lasted and you were the smartest KND operative that I,my sector, that everyone knew. Thank you everybody" Nigel said in a sad voice

I then stood up before everybody

"It been awhile since I last spoke to you all(small chuckle).My Mom being shot before my eyes was so tramntic it lead scared and deformed, but don't worry I'm never been stronger.I had song prepared for her funereal" I told everybody with a straight sad face

_Me:I then took my guitar from my hidden suit **(A/N:This song is Here With Out You by 3 Doors Down)**_

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that i saw your pretty face,

A thousand lies have made me colder,  
And i don't think I can look at this the same  
An all the miles that separate,

They disappear now when i'm dreamin' of your face

_Me:I looked at the monitors to see pictures of her _

I'm here without you baby,

But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and i dream  
About you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,

And tonight, there's only you and me ….yeah

The miles just keep rollin',

As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,

And tonight, there's only you and me

I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and i dream  
About you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, there's only you and me

Everything i know, and anywhere i go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love,  
And when the last one falls,  
When it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away,  
My love, woo oh woooo ooooh ou_ouoh

I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and i dream  
About you all the time

I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,

"You mis mom,rest in piece" I spoke while looking up at the drizzling sky

"Kids next Door!"Rachel

"Kids next Door rules!"everybody yelled

"Dismissed" ordered

I got aboard my shuttle an turn it on and heard Rachel on comm."I'll see you around 51".

"Same" I replied

I then went back to my lab to finish what my mom started


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_"So what did you do for the next and four and half years" It asked_

_"I finished my moms inventions then i meet Professor Utonium and the Powderpuff Girls face to face, boy are they nice.__I also upgraded my suit over the 2 years and one night I was reading a book in the library and then I got knocked out by a unknown figure and next thing I next thing I know I'm here at Moonbase. So I told who I am,speak up and tell you who are and why dragged me here" I asked it _

_"Fine" the voice said in agreement _

_Then the wrist came undone and I got up from the chair ,I heard two mysterious figures walk down.__A dark skin walked first along with a scientist came through the door_

_"Infinity and Numbun 74.239 should've know" I said_

_"Wolf, ever wondered what's beyond Earth?" __Infinity asked me_

_"My mom this confrontation with me about when I was 6..." I told him_

*Flashaback 10 years ago*

Location:Alley's Base-Unkown Location

"Son, ever wounder what's up there"my mom asked

"Like what?" I asked back with confused look

"Something beyond Earth,something that not even the sumpreme commder knows about" alley answered

"I guess" I answered

"Well I've doing researched on this rumored Spliter Cell but someone doesn't know us to know about it .I have a felling that there's is this Galatic Army of Kids out there but its just a felling" she added

_"What if I told you there was no Spilliter Cell,that her fellings were telling her the turth.__She was close to tracking us ,we're about to recruit her then ZERO happened and now she's died ." he explained_

_"So you picked me as her replacement?" I asked_

_"Yes" he replied_

_I then looked to my left to see Chad_

_"Hey Wolf, ever wonder was on that usb drive?"he asked me _

_"Yes, all this time!'I answered _

_"It was distress signal to us" he revealed _

_"Us?" I asked _

_"Galactic Kids Next Door" Infinity said _

_" My mom and I knew every Kids Next Door secret! Me and her been trying to prove this real and.."I yelling out and Infinity__ took out his right hand_

_"So you in?" he asked _

_I had no choice so, I shook his left hand_

_"Good, time for your first assignment" he said as puling out file from his black coat _

_He then handed it to me and it was my first Galactic Mission file marked Operation: ZIM_

_" Everything you need is in there, see back at base Wolf" he added _

_"Im on it!" I said leaving the room and going back to Townsvile and get preprepared for Operation:ZIM_

**THE END**


End file.
